


musings on midnight meetings

by FaithlessBex



Series: Professor Black [4]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen, because i've been procrastinating on the main story, set just before harry gets to grimmauld place
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-28
Updated: 2019-03-28
Packaged: 2019-12-25 23:36:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18271391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FaithlessBex/pseuds/FaithlessBex
Summary: sirius worries.





	musings on midnight meetings

He still hasn’t quite wrapped his head around the reality that his brother is alive. A year after they met in this god awful house and it hasn’t sunk in yet. Perhaps, Sirius muses, it’s because this Regulus - no longer the skinny little Death Eater groupie - is confidant and proud in a way that no longer sends his hackles up.

Maybe it’s because they’ve both been changed by the world around them.

He looks worse, now.

He hasn’t been sleeping and Sirius knows that because late at night, he sits in the kitchen and drinks coffee to stay awake. Not that Sirius blames him. Voldemort is back and knows he’s a traitor - though his brother is still being irritatingly close lipped about why and how he faked his death so well. He can’t judge either. Most nights, he joins his brother there. And, since the Weasley clan moved in, Ginny had found her way there as well (and Sirius doesn’t want to think about what could cause a girl of fourteen to have that many nightmares).

Remus joins them as well, when he can and those nights are better, less silence. Regulus and Remus seemed to have come to an agreement at some point, because they occasionally slip into debate in a way that would almost convince Sirius that there was never bad blood between them. That they're friends. 

He’ll bring up Regulus’s secrets one night. A night without Ginny, but with Remus. They needed to know.

And Regulus needs to know he cares.

**Author's Note:**

> book 5 for professor black is slow going at the moment. hoping to get back to work on it monday because i shouldn't have work or babysitting duties. for now have this.


End file.
